vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
115667-wildstar-naming-guide-part-two
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Everyone huh? Saying "everyone" is overstated don't you think? Just the ones (except you ofc) that have replied to this thread show me they're not pissed. And I can definitely say I wasn't pissed. So saying "everyone" is not the word I think should have been used. Maybe saying "some"? | |} ---- You're one of how many??? Currently with the naming structure you can basically have two names as one. I rarely see someone with two and it's more rare if it's a legitimate name instead of something troll-esque like "MosHHosM" or "CheetoMascot". | |} ---- Single names actually *cupcake* me off, hated it in WoW too. | |} ---- ---- Personally, I would've preferred if they'd gone with the type of naming system that Champions Online, where anyone's name could be pretty much anything compatible with the ToS, because the identifier used to target a particular character included the suffix "@(account name)" that could be made visible or not with a settings flag. This also got around a whole lot of silliness about name reservations--it was no longer possible to preclude everyone else in the game from having a common name like "Bob" simply by being the first person to snatch it up, because one person was named "Bob@account1" and another was named "Bob@account2". But the solution Carbine has gone with, while less flexible, doesn't seem at all "lazy" to me. In fact, it seems far more realistic and completely in line with what large societies in general do to avoid confusion about who's who. And given how strongly you seem to feel about this one, I'm having a little trouble understanding exactly what the problem is. Would you mind explaining it? | |} ---- I can't speak for them, but my issue with it is forcing everyone to use two names. I would rather have had to rename my characters to a different but single name, than be forced to add a mandatory second name/title. Forcing me to add a second name means I'm losing the names I chose just as much as if someone on another server had typed it in the box before me, and I'd had to pick something else. So basically, in a nutshell, I just can't see why the secondary name wasn't made optional, instead of forced. No amount of creativity is going to make me happy with any silly title or surname that I don't want - leaning towards XXX or Esper and hoping we get to hide secondary names at some point. /sigh | |} ---- ---- I dug into a cool thing Chad is making for all the Races and found out that; "Mikros has a tidally locked orbit, with one side perpetually exposed to the searing heat of the sun. The other side is in cold, icy darkness and uninhabited." That suggests to me that there wouldn't be any clan's tied to the Icy side of the planet, though the Twilight one could be quite good? I can see such a clan having a lot of Hunters. OH, one thing though, Necroshaman (Evil Blood Shaman) do believe that twisted reflections of the old gods live in the cold wastes of Mikros dark side. That's a cool tidbit! | |} ---- No reason to think there wasn't some population on the night side. Just less. The sun would still push weather patterns into the periphery, bringing heat and water. Still, it would be just as much a flat desert as the day side, endless ice fields with one of the clearest skies anywhere. I've always considered it a place of things old, cold, and wicked. | |} ---- I personally like the last names, but if you don't you could always choose a title for the second name. Matria Kaiarra sounds good if you're Aurin, I know someone that just wanted the first name so used Prime as their surname, which sounds great. You could be an Agent, Commander, Scientist, Dr; you could even get creative and use something like TheOneAndOnly if you really want to stress the single name or OfTheSevenIsles or another title of sorts. Still plenty you can do with 2 words and 1 name. | |} ---- ----